The present invention relates to bicycles and more more particularly to a bicycle having a collapsible structure that can be compacted when not in use to facilitate storage.
Bicycles having collapsible structures, as exemplified in FIG. 1, are known in which relatively small diameter wheels 1 and a laterally foldable frame 2 are employed. Compacting the bicycle requires folding of the frame about a pair of pivots 201, 202 as shown in FIG. 2, the retraction of a telescoping handle bar stem 3 and the folding down of a pivoted seat post 4. Other collapsible bicycles similarly utilize a laterally foldable frame and/or a multiplicity of steps to attain the desired end.
Whereas, the collapsible bicycle of the present invention has a frame having a downwardly foldable structure that can be quickly compacted without interference from other members of the bicycle, as is common in more conventional collapsible bicycles, and which still provides sufficient rigidity for safe and durable service.